Herobrine's Reunite
by TheYogscastSoarinbrine
Summary: A world without love. A very chaotic and Hellish place. You can only regret,but you can't change anything. Only destiny can... This novel contains the Yogscast and SkyArmy!
1. Chapter 1:Always Watching:E

**Hey guys! Chris here and i'm back,this time, a Minecraft FanFic with some Yogscast members like me! Hope you guys enjoy chapter 1:Always Watching...E**

**Third person POV**

The light of torches shown brightly against Simon's face. He was mining for diamonds and emeralds all early evening. That is,until HE had to get out of here.

**Flashback**

Simon was mining for diamonds and emeralds and he saw some in front of a lava pool. He shielded his eyes because the reflection of both the ores were too bright. He mined the emeralds first,then when he mined a block of diamond,Herobrine's face was there. He turned to run but saw a giant "E" made of glowstone before he blacked out. He woke up in the middle of a blood pool.

He quickly built a bridge over the blood pool and ran out of the mineshaft.

**End of flashback**

He ran to Honeydew Inc. since everyone else was having a party there. Strangely,the path he was taking had "E's" all over it. He ran to find his company on fire with Herobrine's head on the front entrance. He swiftly turned around to run to Sipsco finding everyone safe. Everyone was surprised to see him. Lews said," Thank goodness your alive! We all thought you were dead!" What happened?" Simon asked "HE was there." Duncan replied. Soarinbrine shook his head in sorrow."I can't believe HE came well,he is the ruler of the Nether." Sips said,"Whatever the fuck that was,it's a horrible thing." Soarin replied,"Guys... I have to tell you something."

** TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this fanfic! I'll see you guys in chapter 2:Dark Secrets.**

**I am now accepting your OC's(other characters)!**

**Quote of the day:I told someone who was doing cartwheels and failing:"Be carful! You might hurt your hamstring!" She said,"What's a hamster?"**


	2. Chapter 2:Dark Secrets

**Helloooo! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Herobrine's Reunite. This chapter is called Dark Secrets. I hope you delightful chaps enjoy!**

Everyone sat around the fire in the fireplace,eager to hear what Soarin had to tell was a very good friend and he is also a very humorous person,making up names like:" " or "Dildo Baggins" so this couldn't be serious. Right?They were about to find out. Whatever he was going say should be a ?Soarinbrine stood in front of everyone and asked,"Are you guys ready to know my darkest secret?"The room grew silent as everyone nodded their was."Okay.I'm Herobrine's son."Everyone gasped because after al the good deeds he has done before,he could'nt be Herobrine's laughed."Soarinbrine."He was on his knees still laughing."That's the best joke i've ever heard!"His face was glowing red as he noticed he was the only one laughing. Duncan asked,"How can you prove your Herobrine's son?" "Watch"Soarin said. His eyes turned pale flashed outside and a strong wind current opened the door while the fire burned out."Okay,okay we get it!Sheesh man!" Chris exclaimed. Soarinbrine turned back to normal. Kim suggested:"We should go into hiding until we find some people to form an alliance with so the odds are in our favor."Sam commented,"Great idea Kim!"

"Then we shall leave tomorrow morning!Bring anything essential that will help us on this journey."Lewis said. Everyone nodded their heads as they all prepared their gear.

**Soarinbrine POV:**

I knew that I had to be well preprepared for the future,so I got two stacks of bottle o' enchantments and brought them with me to the enchantment room and started enchanting my diamond armor,diamond sword,bow,and diamond pickaxe. I ended up getting a protection IV,and respiration II for my helmet,blast protection III and projectile protection III for my chestplate,fire protection III and thorns for my pants,feather falling IV for my boots,sharpness II and smite III for my sword,and finally,infinity,flame,and punch I for my bow.I also packed some glowstone and lots of food.I slept in my bed determined for the next day.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for the short chapters recently.I've been really busy.**

**Quote of the day:My friend made an acronym:M.A.T.H.. Mental Abuse To Humans. **

**Lol'd out loud! **


	3. Chapter 3:The Journey Commences

**Thank you all for supporting me through my first two stories! You guys really are delightful chaps!**

Everyone woke up early the next morning as we ate breakfast.I had an apple and a few melons for breakfast.I put my gear on as i got ready for the whole journey ahead.I packed a flint and steel and two stacks of wooden planks and cobblestone to start us of.I also brought with me a diamond axe that I crafted and enchanted to get a looting II axe.I led the way because I had a clock and compass with me.

I went due Northwest because I knew there was a village 4.4 kilometers away.(A kilometer is basically a mile times example,in my case,we had to travel 4.4 kilometers,or 2.2 miles.)We walked on and at the halfway point of 2.2 kilometers,stopped to eat lunch and take a five minute breather while eating some steaks.I decided to be healthy and snack on a salad(Using the Yogcraft mod pack)and an apple.

We trekked on,and before nightfall,was able to find the ,it was in all looked in shock as three people ran out of the blazes."Soarinbrine,"He said."Is it really you?"I then asked,"Ross,Chris,Alex?What happened?"Chris replied,"We don't know, woke up finding the village on fire before seeing two wither skeleton dragons flying ,we found you."Lewis exclaimed:"Guys,can we introduce everybody after we build a shelter and we can talk about it after dinner?!"I said:"He does have a point .The layout on the ground should be a rectangle with a length of thirty-six blocks long and a width of forty-eight blocks ,build a the four walls twenty blocks high with four different top three should have about fifteen beds in all levels with a staircase in one of the corners and on the bottom floor,should be a cafeteria with chests containing food that is sorted with signs telling what food is inside ,Sjin,and I will go on a scouting we begin?"Everyone nodded their heads as they got of to work without hesitation.

Sips,Sjin,and I ventured out before getting surrounded by wither skeletons,zombies,and they started closing in,all we saw before we blacked out was a flash of lightning and the ground shaking...

** To Be Continued...**

**Hey guys! I hope you delightful chaps enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys are eager for chapter 4! **

**Quote of the day:My friend and I were doing math equations and he said:"Here.I'll take the long ones and you get the hard ones."I Lol'd out loud because I thought he was talking about dicks!**


	4. Chapter 4:Is It Time?

**Thank you all for the support and I hope you chaps enjoy this chapter!**

Time seemed to have slowed down as all the mobs got repelled back when everything turned dark...

**A few hours was 0300 hours...(3:00 A.M.)**

We woke up outside of the entrance of our rag tag shelter with a note in my pocket:_"Greetings Soarinbrine.I brought you might remember might not.i just wanted to tell you to be more careful,and use your special abilities whenever you need them.I will see you soon...Son."_ I was on the verge of tears after I read the note.I thought to myself,_Oh the first time in my life,I don't know what to anyone tries to kill anybody I know,I'm going to have to eliminate do I do?_ I knew Sips and Sjin heard me read the note aloud,and they both told me that they wanted to meet my father." ,i'm going to need you to start a farm while Sips and I do some spelunking.I'll see you later Sjin."

Sips and I started by making a four by four square,digging dirt and mining until we got to about five blocks in the cobblestone layer.e started making a artificial cave with three different tunnels with signs saying what was in made a tunnel for emeralds and diamonds,iron,and everything else from different ores to anything you can split up,each minim for anything essential like cobble for building material and other ores like iron or rubies for weapons and armor.

We went up to see everybody ,Simon,and Duncan asked,"Do you need us to do anything?"I replied,"Hell yeah I do!Can you guys do some spelunking at the artificial caves Sips and I made to your right?I recommend you guys splitting up in the three different ,and before I forget,there is a chest with some torches and picks,so if you want to get some,go ahead."They nodded their heads as they went to the caves.

I decided to check on Sjin and the farm."Hello there mate!How's the farm?"He replied,"it's going great mate!As you can see,i've divided the farm so half of the farm is fruits,and the other half is vegetables.I was also thinking we need an apple orchard,so can you get some grafters and get some saplings?" I responded,"Sure.I'll be back shortly."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Quote of the chapter:"We'll be the first butts in space!" Sips said in his video:****Sipsco Space Program #1 A night to** remember. Here is a watch?v=X9u-v16gzVA&feature=c4-overview&list=UUD4INvKvy83OXwAkRjaQKtw


	5. Chapter 5:New Friends or Enemies?

** Good day! Thanks for all the support and this chapter includes SkyArmy! Enjoy!**

I started to the woods,chopping down trees and searching for some apples and saplings,eventually using the grafter that Sjin gave to find some saplings. I also started cutting down birch trees and looking for some more saplings for the birch tree so that we could have a variety of woods or logs. I received a two stacks of each birch and oak,thanks to the _TreeCapitator_ mod and also received a whole stack of saplings for both trees and a half stack of apples for food.

I started back to our shelter using the stone road that I had made earlier so that I wouldn't get lost. I started hearing a bush to my right shake as curiosity forced me to look at what was behind it. I saw Martyn meditating and tuned around to leave when he called out my name,"Hey Soarinbrine!How are you doing?" I replied,"I'm doing great actually! How about you?" "Oh me? I was meditating. So where are you going?" "I was going home. Wanna come with me?"

He nodded his head as we started down the stone road. We started to hear voices about a few feet away. "I told you this was a bad idea! Jason is the only one who can pilot a fucking spaceship! Oh well,at least my budder is in safe hands."

I then said,"I beg your pardon,but is something wrong here?"

They all looked at me with shocked looks on their faces." Who the Hell are you?" The one that looked like chewbacca from _Star Wars_ asked.

"Oh where are my manners! My name is Soarinbrine,but you can call me Soarin."

Hello everybody! I'm Martyn."

The one that had golden armour said,"Hello! My name is Adam!" He pointed to the figure who reminded me of Master Chief of _Halo_." This is is Jason and the Bacca is Jerome. The mudkip is Quentin and the frog is Dakota. And finally,this is Ian."

We all shook hands."Would you like to stay with us?"

"Sure,why not?"

We led the way back to our shelter with our new friends following us. I got to Sjin and gave him the saplings and logs and then went to the kitchen to store the apples in the fridge(Made out of a dispenser,iron block,button,and an iron door).

I then made a campfire(Thanks to the Campfire mod)frying some fish for all those who like seafood,making a fruit salad for Sips,and making some beef sandwiches for me. We ate dinner introducing each other,eager for the next morning.

**Hey guys,I hope you liked chapter 5 !**

**Quote of the year:"2012 can suck my on my balls,it's all about 2013!"Sips said.**


	6. Chapter 6:Family Extension

**Good day! As i've said,I'm really busy so sorry for the ****inconvenience. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

The next morning,Lewis,Simon,Duncan,Sips,Sjin,and I decided to go to the village that we located a last ventured out due Southwest,eager to see what the villagers could trade us with and to get some carrots,potatoes,and wheat for the farm.

We soon got there in approximately ten and Sjin went to the farm to harvest some grain and vegetables and put them in the knapsack.

Lewis,Simon,Duncan,and I went to visit Dave and Rick van Laaneen(Zylus).We all entered the fairly large house to rendez-vous with the two awaiting males(No saying'!)

"Hey Rick!Dave!How are you guys doing?"Lewis asked.

"We're doing great about you guys?"Dave replied.

"We're doing great!We just stopped by to gather some crops for the farm and to ask you guys a question."I said.

"Okay."Rick said."Ask away."

Duncan asked,"Well,we were wondering if-"

He didn't get to interrupted him,full of glee."We were wondering if you guys wanted to come stay with us.

Dave then replied,"Sure!I'm positive we can get ready soon."

Duncan said,"Excellent!Is it okay if we stay here and chat with you until your ready?"

Rick replied," not?"

"I'll see you guys in the blacksmith.I'm sure HaatFilms and the rest of Sipsco are there. Byeee!I will see you guys later!"

They all replied in unison and laughed afterward."Byeee!"

I left the house and closed the door behind me and soon found the remainder of the recon team,enchanting their armor and weaponry for near to future battles.

"Good day everybody!"

They all replied in unison,"Good day Soarinbrine!"

I said,"Well,I suppose you guys are gearing up for the future?"

Chris then replied to me,"Exactly!We are gearing up for the near to far found this very logical to do so just in case."

I replied,"Well,that is very logical!I will just call-oh wait! They're heading our way."

Rick and Dave shook hands with the three.

"Good day!I'm Ross,and to my left is Chris,and to my right is Alex."

"Good day!"

"Hello"

"Oh yeah,and before I forget,you guys can go ahead and enchant anything that you want to enchant for the future."

They started enchanting as we began to chat and joke around.

I didn't see it coming-nobody did...

**I hope you chaps enjoyed the chapter! I put a little cliffhanger to create some suspense. :P**

**Quote of the day:_Rythian:_ "In-ter-dic-tion torch." _Zoey:_ "Hehe, dick..."**


	7. Chapter 7:The Codebreaker

**Good day! Sorry for the lack of updating my chapters... Like I said, I'm always busy. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

We started home at about 12:30 P.M.,eager for some lunch for our famished stomachs,our enchanted armor glistening in the clear,blue sky with the bright sun peering overhead.

We were having fun,chatting and laughing about some jokes.

Until two crows landed on my shoulder and said,"Two will die."

"Who will die,may I ask?"

"Your two new will-"

"Would you please shut the hell up!"

They both flew away,to live another day.

Then it happened. The moment I dodged that arrow,I felt and heard something terribly wrong. I heard a whisper in my ear,telling me,"It's time for you...TO PERISH!" I covered my ears as a hissing sound grew louder than anything you can think of,as a few wither skeletons and a wither lord suddenly appeared,surrounding us,with no hesitation.

I yelled,"What the bloody Hell do you mother trucking bitches want?!"

"Well,you see,we wanted a pair of souls,and we found two perfect ones lying in front of us,just vulnerable,waiting for something to happen." He replied with a growing evil smile.

"Everyone",I said,"encircle Dave and Rick and lets fight for our lives!"We all surrounded them,like a shield as we all got our weapons ready for action. The wither mobs quickly charged at us,as I say everyone go down immediately except Rick,Dave,and I.

I swiftly reacted as I went around,killing anything that was against was when a bad thing happened.I failed miserably,because the moment I turned around,I saw Rick and Dave one the floor,with their heads decapitated,blood,spilling everywhere. My bad side got control of me as my eyes turned red as I rammed the wither lord at a tree.

"I'll see you later,SHITLORD!"I exclaimed as I eliminated him. He fell to the ground,with his head off. Of course,I was still frickin' mad,so I started kicking him in the ribs repeatedly,until I cooled down.

I went to check if there was anymore casualties,finding everyone just unconscious,with minor bruises and cuts here and there.

I focused and cleared my mind,as I teleported them to their beds,leaving me and the dead corpses laying on the ground. I cried with pain in my eyes.

"Why God?Why them?" I cried out in pain."Why these innocent poor souls?"

Once I got to our shelter,I buried Dave and Rick and went straight to my room.

There was a knock on the door,as I motioned him to come in.

"You tried your 's all that counts." Lewis said.

No!My best wasn't enough!"

He stood up and said,"I will leave you in peace." He walked out the door as I took off my black suit jacket."I will remember these two."I started by changing the coat into leather and putting some blue lights around the edges and a few different colors here and there.I then put it on,the shining lights always a tribute,for the dynamic duo...

**I hope you delightful chaps enjoyed a bit of drama! Oh,and I changed the coat and it resembles Y2J,better known as Chris Jericho's entrance will remember him...**

**"And things will never,eeevvvvveeeeerrrrrrrrrr,be the same,Again!" Chris Jericho's catchphrase.**


End file.
